PARA VOLVER AMAR!
by starssmall
Summary: Marion una joven desequilibrada, envidiosa, egoísta y con preferencias sexuales a ambos sexos, utiliza el nombre de su hermana Ana para sus bajas pasiones, esta chica provoca que Ana y Yoh se conozcan destrozando sus vidas el día mas feliz de sus vidas provocando dos tragedias, Yoh se enamora de la chica y se encuentra en una difícil decisión de venganza o entregarse al amor?
1. Chapter 1

**PARA VOLVER AMAR**

 **P** **ROLOGO**

Marion Munzer una joven desequilibrada, envidiosa, egoísta y con preferencias sexuales a ambos sexos, ha mantenido relaciones fugaces a escondidas de su familia utilizando el nombre de su hermana Anna, y no conforme con esto impide dos bodas debido a bajas pasiones que marcan el destino de dos familias

Yoh de 25 años vive en la ciudad de México está próximo a casarse con Tamao una joven peligrosa de 22 años, de la cual está profundamente enamorado, sin saber que existen pasiones que matan, un obscuro pasado de su futura esposa la lleva a la muerte justo el día de su boda, provocando un terrible dolor en el chico y cierta confusión, por lo que decide buscar a la culpable de la muerte de su amada, en el corazón endurecido del chico existe un odio capaz de provocar deseos de venganza, y es una pulsera la única pista con la que cuenta para encontrar a la asesina.

Anna es una joven noble, dulce y de buenos sentimientos que está a punto de casarse con Len Tao su novio, pero ella no se imagina que la maldad de su hermana Marion está a punto de destruir su felicidad, pues la chica logra meterse en la cama de Len, razón por la cual deja a Anna plantada en el altar, Anna queda profundamente lastimada

Pero el destino! Esa fuerza que está por encima de nosotros y que nos empuja hacia un encuentro inevitable, los junta y es Yoh quien hacer renacer el amor en Anna tan solo por venganza por que piensa que ella es la asesina de su ya fallecida novia, pero sin darse cuenta se enamora de la ternura de la chica y es ahí donde entra en conflictos por que no sabe que decisión tomar, será capaz Yoh de lastimar a Anna por esos deseos de venganza, o se entregara al amor nuevamente?


	2. INEVITABLE!

**...**

* * *

 **INEVITABLE…**

* * *

 **En el futuro hogar de Tamao y Yoh…**

Yoh Asakura un joven Millonario de 25 años de cabello castaño oscuro alborotado, de piel morena clara, ojos color café y Tamao de 22 años alta, delgada, de tez blanca, ojos color ámbar con el pelo largo y ligeramente rizado de color rosa, vestía una blusa rosa con una minifalda estampada y vivos rosas, zapatillas rosa con dorado, su maquillaje era muy discreto y con unas curva que la hacían lucir como una modelo, ambos se encontraban en la sala acomodando los últimos regalos que les habían enviado sus amistades eh invitados para su futuro casamiento, Tamao miraba con mucha ilusión a su alrededor a pesar que no habían habitado la casa, se sentía como en casa

Tamao: No puedo creer que mañana seremos marido y mujer! Seré la señora Asakura!

Yoh abrazo a la chica por la espalda fuertemente- " Te voy a levantar todos los días a besos! Y no voy a dejar que te separes ni 10 milímetros de mí! Me oíste!"

Tamao: Mas te vale!- Le dijo la chica girándose para quedar frente a el sin romper el abrazo dándole un tierno beso en los labios

Yoh: Me encantan tus besos!

Tamao: Y a mí los tuyos!- Le dijo la chica sonriendo- "Oye y cambiando un poco el tema, te quiero pedir un favor!

Yoh: Un favor? No eso si eh! Va a costar carisisimisimisimo!

Tamao: En serio? – Menciono la chica sonriendo

Yoh: Bueno dime que favor?

Tamao: Quiero que me lleves hacer mi primer ultrasonido! Por qué estamos esperando un bebe!

Yoh: Enserio? Tamao es la mejor noticia que me pudiste haber dado! Un hijo!

Tamao: Lo sé! Yo tampoco me lo puedo creer! Aunque dudo mucho que a mi tío le agá mucha gracia esto! Comernos la torta antes del recreo!

Yoh: Descuida cariño, mañana nos casaremos no pasa nada! Yo hablare con el!

Tamao: Pero que sea después de la boda!

Yoh: Esta bien lo que tú digas cariño!

Tamao: Tú me vas a ayudar a cuidarlo verdad?

Yoh: MMMMM! Claro que no!

Tamao: Como de que no que te pasa!

Yoh: Sabes que a mí en mi casa me enseñaron que la mama cuida a los hijos y el papa trabaja para mantener la casa y consentir a los hijos! Mientras la mama es la gruñona!

Tamao: No estoy de acuerdo con eso pero como TE AMO! Lo que tu digas a la hora que tu digas! Y cuando tú quieras!

Yoh: Me parece muy buena idea!- Le dijo le chico mientras la besaba en los labios

* * *

 **En el café lounge bar** **…**

Marion una chica de 24 años cabello rubio ondulado con ojos verdes tomaba unas copitas en compañía de su mejor amiga Matilda una joven de cabellos naranja y ojos morados

Matilda: Y esa pulsera? Esta padrísima!- Se trataba de una joya muy fina con una piedra de color resplandece, con cuatro círculos asimétricos, con un aro principal que crea un marco resplandeciente para un diamante que se mueve libremente entre cristales de zafiro.

Marion: Verdad que si!

Matilda: De donde la sacaste! Quiero una igual!

Marion: Es de Anna! Se la regalo Jeanne ya sabes, porque son mejores amigas! Y encima mi cuñada!

Matilda: Ni te quejes! Tu sobrina es un amor!

Marion: Esa niña no es nada mio! Tu sabes que hace un año que ellos se casaron! Dulce María ya estaba con Jeanne cuando mi hermano se aventó ese paquete!

Matilda: Hay bueno no te enojes! Mejor dime, Anna sabe que la tiene tú?

Marion: Obvio no! Pero me encanto y por eso la tome prestada! Quiero mandar hacer una copia y después se la regreso!

Matilda: Hay por favor yo también quiero una!

Marion: Si! Mandare hacer dos! Y bueno cambiando un poquito el tema, te acuerdas del amor imposible que tanto te he platicado?

Matilda: Si! Como olvidarlo! Lo único mal es que no me has dicho su nombre amiga!

Marion: Es que ese hombre es…Len Tao!- le dijo sin despegar la mirada de la chica para observar su reacción

Matilda: Como que estas enamorada del novio de tu hermana?

Marion: Si!

Matilda: Es que me sacas de onda!

Marion: Mira a lo mejor su relación no es tan enserio y en algún momento yo tenga una oportunidad con el!

Matilda: Desde cuándo?

Marion: Desde hace dos años que Anna lo llevo a la casa! Cuando nos lo presento como su novio!

Matilda: Tu sabes que yo siempre te apoyo en todo lo que tú quieras pero esto es demasiado! Qué tal que Anna y Len formaliza y se casan?

Marion: Pues si eso pasara yo me aria a un lado!-

Matilda: Me alegra escucharte hablar así! No me gustaría que una cosa así desatara alguna tragedia entre tú y tu hermana por amar al mismo hombre!

Marion: Eso jamás!- Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa fingida, mientras bebía de su copa hasta que un chico de cabellos verdes la interrumpió –" Anna? Cuanto tiempo sin verte!"

Matilda: Te equivocas ella es Marion, Anna es su hermana!- Menciono una desconcertada Matilda mientras que Marion casi se atraganta con su Whisky al ver de quien se trataba y de inmediato intervino- "Lyserg cuanto tiempo sin verte! No te preocupes que yo te llevare con Anna!" – No permitió que el chico hablara se puso de pie y de su cartera saco dinero dejándolo en la mesa –"Fue un gusto saludarte, pero ya oíste tengo que llevar a Lyserg con Anna, te llamo al rato "- Dicho esto salió disparada con el chico dejando a Matilda algo confundida- "Pero Marion? "- Pero fue inútil pues la chica ya había salido

Una vez fuera del Bar, Lyserg y Marion se subieron al auto de la chica y una vez dentro comenzaron la charla…

Lyserg: De modo que no eres Anna! Si no Marion!

Marion: Te doy lo que me pidas pero no digas nada de lo que acabas de escuchar! No quiero que nadie sepa que soy bisexual! Mi familia no lo sabe y menos saben que me hago pasar por mi hermana!

Lyserg: Veo que nos vamos entendiendo! Porque quiero 1 millón de dólares por guardarte el secreto!

Marion: Vaya no creí que estuvieras tan necesitado dinero!

Lyserg: Tu sabes que me quede huérfano desde pequeño y que mi tío el papa de Tamao se hizo cargo de mi porque mi mama era su hermana, pero hace tres años se pegó un tiro en la cabeza porque perdió todo del cuello para abajo por una mala inversión, por eso Tamao y yo nos venimos a vivir a México, con un tío de Tamao por parte de su mama, él ha visto por nosotros desde entonces! Solo que yo tengo que vivir bajo la sombra de su hijo, el maldito de Horo horo siempre sobre sale de mi! Por eso ahora que se me presento la oportunidad de sacarte dinero! No la pienso desaprovechar! Así que te haces pasar por tu hermana en tus viajes para que nadie sepa de tus porquerías?

Marion: Mientras no abras la boca de más te daré el dinero! Y para que veas que soy muy generosa, no solo te daré Un millón si no Dos millones!- le dijo mientras sacaba su chequera y le hacia el cheque una vez listo se lo entrego no sin antes amenazarlo- Pero si abres la boca te busco de bajo de las piedras si es necesario! Hoy mismo autorizare para que mañana mismo lo puedas cobrar!

Lyserg: Es un placer hacer negocios contigo! Mientras cumplas mi boca es un candado!

Marion: Eso espero! Y cambiando de tema, que fue de la lesbiana de Tamao! Pudo olvidarme?

Lyserg: Mi querida Marion! No solo te olvido, si no resulta que no es lesbiana, tan es así que mañana se casa, con un multimillonario!

Marion: No te creo, esa se estaba muriendo de amor por mi!

Lyserg: En primer lugar ya pasaron 6 años! Lo segundo es que la realidad ella estaba muy confundida, tu supiste manipularla muy bien, y si a eso le sumas que las hormonas de su cuerpo estaban a todo lo que daban por su edad, pues tienes tu respuesta! No es Lesbiana!

Marion: Cuanto a que no se casa! Bastara con que me vea para que se dé cuenta que no me olvido!

Lyserg: Si quieres hacer el ridículo haya tú! Pero te advierto Tamao no es la misma ingenua de antes! Le diste una gran lección!

Marion: Solo dime en donde se encuentra y ya veremos!

Lyserg: Esta bien! Conoces el parque hundido?

Marion: Si!

Lyserg: En este momento debe de estar ahí! Le gusta pintar el paisaje de ese parque! Se dedicó a la pintura!

Marion: Entonces le are una visita!- Menciono la chica arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa picara

* * *

 **En la mansión Asakura…**

Hao un chico muy guapo castaño de 25 años, piel apiñonada, estaba sentado en el despacho recordando a su más grande amor, pues a pesar de que habían pasado cinco largos años aun no podía olvidarla, recordaba la ultima vez que el la vio

 **Flashback ...**

Jeanne: A que estas jugando Hao? Por que viniste a verme justo el dia de hoy? No se supone deberías estar en tu boda?

Hao: Vine por que quiero que aclaremos todos los malos entendidos!

Jeanne: Te escucho!

Hao: Yo! Soñé tantas veces tenerte toda la vida tan solo para mi! Un futuro juntos! Acostarme a tu lado! Despertar contigo todas la mañanas de mi vida!

Jeanne: Yo también! Y envejecer contigo seria un privilegio! Ojala eso hubiera sido contigo! Lamentablemente ya no es así Hao! Tuvimos una oportunidad! Sin embargo Kanna resulto embarazada en aquella noche de borrachera! Y ahora tienes que responder por tus actos!

Hao: Lo se! La ultima oportunidad que teníamos yo la arruine!Y ahora estoy aquí dándome valor para dejarte ir!

Jeanne: Hao por favor no me digas eso!

Hao: Te deseo lo mejor en esta vida!

Jeanne: Hao! Me lastimas! Tu crees que voy a ser feliz lejos de ti?

Hao tan solo estrecho fuertemente a la chica entre sus brazos si dejar de llorar – " Jeanne yo soy feliz si yo se que tu eres feliz! Y te voy a imaginar realizándote como profesionista! Rodeada de tu familia criando a tus hijos! Teniendo la vida que tu te mereces aunque no sea conmigo! Perdoname! Te amo con toda mi alma!

Jeanne: Entonces por qué me engañaste! Por qué fuiste tan débil y te dejaste llevar por Kanna! Esa noche definió todo entre tú y yo!

Hao: Aunque tu no me lo creas! Eres y seguirás siendo el amor de mi vida y la mujer de mis sueños aunque yo me case con otra! Yo no sabia lo que era amar y tu me lo enseñaste! Eres la indicada! Pero la vida es tan cruel y tan injusta! Que hoy vengo a dejarte ir!

Jeanne: Gracias por venir a despedirte! Gracias por permitirme verte una vez más! Y poder decirte… Y poder decirte adiós mi amor!- Sin mas le cerro la puerta en la cara a Hao

 **Fin de Flashback …**

 _-" Como olvidar que te amé y que a pesar de todos estos años yo te sigo amando!"-_ Fueron los pensamientos de Hao entre lagrimas

 **En el parque hundido…**

Tamao se encontraba pintando, hasta que unas manos cubrieron sus ojos, estaba segura se trataba de su prometido

Tamao: Mi amor me asustaste!

Marion: Mi vida! No era mi intensión!- Pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba se quedó helada y trato de actuar normal para que la chica no se diera cuenta

Tamao: Anna! Es que yo ... Crei que eras mi novio! Que haces aquí?

Marion: Así que de verdad, siempre si te gustaron los hombres? De verdad? Estas segura? Por qué podría ser que te pase igual que a mí! Me atraen ambos sexos!

 **Flashback ...**

Cinco años atrás

Marion de 18 y Tamao 16 se conocieron en un crucero a Hawái donde por error les dieron la misma habitación, como estaba todo lleno no les quedo más de otra que compartir el camarote, Marion era una chica que le atraían ambos sexos, asi que desde que vio a Tamao se propuso envolverla en su juego, por lo que decidió darle el nombre de su hermana Anna y no el suyo, había pasado una semana y durante esa semana se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas, siempre estaban juntas eh incluso en una fiesta de espuma conocieron un par de chicos con los que bailaron hasta cansarse, regresaban de pasarla bien con los chicos Marion le había conseguido algunos tragos así que la chica estaba un poco borracha, se sentaron en la cama a platicar lo que habían pasado con ellos

Marion: Dime que paso? – De pronto comenzó a desojar una margarita que tenia en la mano al tiempo que trataba de adivinar- "Se besaron? No se besaron?

Tamao: Hay ya! No la dañes! Acaso no sabes que la margarita es símbolo de amor puro!

Marion: No! No sabía! Pero en ese caso te la regalo!- Le dijo estrechando entre sus manos las manos de Tamao!

Tamao: Gracias!

Marion: Pero dime que paso? Se besaron?

Tamao: No! Es que… yo nunca eh dado un beso ni mucho menos eh tenido relaciones con alguien!

Marion: Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

Tamao: Me da pena! Imagínate Anna, no se besar!

Marion: Mira! Yo te puedo enseñar!

Tamao: Tu?

Marion: Si! Yo! Soy dos años más grande de experiencia que tú! Haber! Cierra los ojos!

Tamao: Es enserio?

Marion: Es enserio Tamao! Quieres o no quieres aprender a besar?

Tamao: Obvio sí!

Marion: Entonces cierra los ojos!- Tamao algo ingenua cerro los ojos, mientras Marion tomo el rostro de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a ella hasta rosar sus labios con los de Tamao sl tiempo que los acariciaba tiernamente

 **Fin Flashback**

Marion: Me pregunto que pensara tu futuro esposo, que tu tuviste una aventura con una mujer! Porque ya sé que se van a casar! Acaso le contaste lo que hubo entre tú y yo?

Tamao: Por supuesto que no! Porque fue un error que quiero olvidar!

 **Escena retrospectiva**

Marion entro al cuarto que compartía con Tamao, la saludo con un beso en las mejillas- "Mmmm... que rico, ¿vas a bañarte?-

Tamao: Si, estaba por hacerlo

Marion: Que lástima, porque venía con muchas ganas de hacerlo yo también

Tamao: Pero Mira... eso no es problema, total no tengo apuro. Si quieres báñate primero y yo

Espero!

Marion: Gracias, pero me da pena... y si nos bañamos juntas? - Le preguntó de la manera

Más normal, haciendo tragar saliva a Tamao por la inesperada propuesta y por los prejuicios

Inculcados en su formación familiar.

Marion al notar la perturbación en Tamao, cambió el tema y empezaron a conversar sobre temas

de estudios, al tiempo que se comenzó a desnudar , al terminar giro a ver a la chica, sabes el baño es lo bastante amplio y cabemos las dos. Qué opinas?

Tamao: Vamos a bañarnos!- Menciono la chica dejando caer la Toalla al suelo, durante el baño, Tamao no podía dejar de mirar los bellos senos que tenía la chica

Marion: tú también los tienes bonitos...jaja- rió la chica

Tamao se sonrojo y bajo la vista, es que en verdad le parecían bonitos – "Es que me gusta cómo se te ven, están bien puestos y la proporción es perfecta. Hasta parecen duros. No?"

Marion: No lo dudes, dame tu mano- Tomo la mano de Tamao y con toda naturalidad la llevó hasta tocar

uno de sus senos, que respondió inmediatamente el contacto, erectándose los pezones

Tamao retiro la mano muy sonrrojada

Marion: Y ahora qué dices?... a ver como las tienes tú?- Menciono la chica tocando un seno de Tamao- "Bueno, creo que un poco más grandes y más blandas... creo!"- Se acercó y le dio vuelta - "Ponte de espaldas a mi, es que así se hace para observar si las tienes caídas o están en su sitio" – Una ingenua Tamao accedo y se puse de espaldas a ella, al tiempo que sentí como la rodeaba con sus brazos, provocando un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de Tamao, provocando que emitiera un pequeño e imperceptible jadeo, pues la chica sentía sus brazos y sus manos acercándose a sus pechos, a la vez que movía sus hábiles dedos que comenzaban a masajear por debajo de los pezones de Tamao, sus manos cubrían la base de los senos, hasta que sus dedos llegaron a tocar los salientes botones; cosa que hizo que Tamao reaccionara de una forma que jamás hubiera pensado hacer, giro la cabeza hasta encontrar sus ojos con los suyos mirándose llenas de complicidad y deseo. Poso sus labios en los de Tamao uniéndose en un apasionado beso cruzando sus lenguas en un lenguaje lleno de erotismo

acompañado al ritmo de sus diestras manos acariciándole los excitados pezones.

El prolongado beso fue el inicio de lo Tamao creía su inclinación sexual

 **Fin Flashback**

Marion: Sabes te eh extrañado tanto!

Tamao: Pues yo no fíjate! Tanto que me voy a casar con mi verdadero amor!

Marion: No huyas de mí! No tiene caso!

Tamao: No huyo de ti!

Marion: Quieres una copa! Podemos ir a tomarla a un lugar mas intimo!

Tamao: No muchas gracias!

Marion: Y a mi?

Tamao: A ti que Anna?

Marion: Ya no me quieres?

Tamao: Claro que te quiero! Fuimos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo!

Marion: NO! No estoy hablando de amistad!

Tamao: Anna! Lo que paso hacer 6 años fue un error! Yo estaba muy joven! Y muy confundida con mi sexualidad!l Pero ya no! Amo a Yoh! Y mañana seré su mujer!

Marion: No será que estas molesta por que te deje por Boby el chico que te quisiste ligar? Tu ese dia ibas a escaparte conmigo porque Lyserg nos cacho! Sabes no pude soportar estar lejos de ti! Por eso no voy a permitir que te cases! Sería el peor error de tu vida, si te permitiera hacerlo! No se que me pasa contigo!

 **Flashback...**

Tamao bajaba de aquel crucero con sus maletas y una Margarita, buscaba a Anna con la mirada, estaba muy entusiasmada, pues había decidido escaparse al fin del mundo con ella, pero al verla su semblante cambio, púes estaba enredada en los brazos de el chico que le había gustado noches tras, mientras ambos se besaban con desesperación, por lo que se acerco a ella para pedirle una explicación- "Anna? Anna que haces con Boby?"

Marion: Boby y yo ya somos novios!- Menciono la chica mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a Tamao, al tiempo que el chico la abrazaba por la espalda

Tamao: No entiendo? No se supone que tu y yo...!

Marion: Mira yo ya obtuve lo que quise de ti! Ya me aburriste!

Tamao: Pero si a ti no te gustan los hombres Anna!

Marion: Si me gustan! No vez! Estoy con Boby!

Tamao: Es que yo estaba dispuesta a escaparme contigo para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas!

Marion: Lo siento mucho pero yo no puedo ir contigo a ningún lado! Sabes soy bisexual!

Tamao: Eso quiere decir que me utilizaste?

Marion: Lo siento mucho! Si es verdad que ayer me gustabas tu, pero hoy me gusta Boby! Así soy yo! Mañana ya veremos quien me guste!

 **Más tarde un una banca de un parque…**

Lyserg había pasado buscando a Tamao por todos lados hasta que la encontró la abrazo por largo rato, hasta que tiempo después comenzaron a hablar de un viaje que tenía planeado hacer la chica para olvidar aquel dolor que sentía

Lyserg: Estas segura de querer hacer ese viaje?

Tamao: Si! Pasar unos cuantos meses con mi tío me vendrá bien! Además la distancia ayuda a calmar los ánimos y quien sabe tal vez el dolor!

Lyserg: Eres valiente Tamao! Te equivocaste y aun así asumes las consecuencias de tu error!

Tamao: Todo esto paso muy rápido, me siento muy confundida!

Lyserg: Es normal! Pero ya pasara! Ya veraz!

 **Fin Flashback**

Tamao: No te niego que me dolió tu traición por que yo en verdad creí amarte! Siempre intentaste confundirme y jugaste conmigo como te vino en gana! Pero esta vez es diferente! Estoy profundamente enamorada de Yoh! Y solo la muerta va impedir que me case con el, ni siquiera tu Anna! Hoy tengo en claro mi sexualidad y mis sentimientos! No soy mas esa escuincla estúpida de hace 6 años! Hace tiempo jugaste conmigo por que me llevabas 2 años de ventaja, pero ya no!

Marion: Pero que dices Tami! Si tu novio te lleva 3 años!

Tamao: No creo que sea buena idea seguir con esta platica lo mejor será que te vayas!

Marion: Ya veremos si te casas mamacita! Ya lo veremos! – Dicho esto se puso de pie y abandono el lugar, dejando a Tamao algo intranquila por su ultimo comentario

* * *

 **En la Mansión Asakura…**

Keiko se encontraba sentada en el jardín al lado de su nuera Kanna, una chica de cabello y ojos azules de 25 años, ambas mujeres miraban jugar en un juego infantil a dos pequeños mellizos de 4 años Luisana y Sebastián dos pequeños castaños de piel blanca hijos de Hao y Kanna quienes llevaban 5 años de casados

Keiko: Me fascinan mis nietos! Son encantadores!

Kanna: Si! Mis hijos son lo máximo!

Keiko: Y tu como vas con Hao?

Kanna: Pues! Hao no me quiere! Usted mejor que nadie sabe que se casó conmigo porque salí embarazada!

Keiko: Por dios! Como vas a decir eso! Claro que te quiere! Si no fuera así, el ya se habría divorciado de ti! Además tu eres una gran mujer!

Kanna: Ojala tenga razón y Hao me quiera aunque sea un poco! Porque yo de verdad me enamore de el durante estos cinco años de matrimonio!

Keiko: Ya verás que es cierto! Mis hijos son tan afortunados de haber encontrado en sus vidas a dos mujeres tan maravillosas como tú y Tamao

Kanna: Y hablando de Tamao! No está nerviosa porque mañana se casa Yoh!

Keiko: Nerviosa yo? Para nada! Él debe de estar muriéndose de los nervios! Que se preocupe el! Yo ya pase por eso cuando me case con Miki!

Kanna: Nada de eso! Yoh debe de estar feliz porque mañana va unir su vida a su gran amor!- Mas de pronto se distrajo al ver que Hao se acercaba al jardín- " Aquí viene Hao! Hasta que termino sus pendiente de la oficina! Por fin comeremos!

Keiko: Si muero de hambre!

Hao: Como están los pequeños más lindos de este mundo!

Papi!Papi!- Contestaron al insonoro los niños mientras corrieron hasta Hao quien los esperaba con los brazos abiertos eh inmediatamente los abrazo muy emocionado- "Como se han portado mis amores?"

Sebastián: Muy bien!

Luisana: Si! Mami nos llevo a comprar un helado y a pasear!

Hao: Me parece muy bien!

Kanna: Lamento interrumpirlos! Pero ya es hora de Comer! Hoy comeremos la comida favorita de mis niños! Brócolis con queso!

Hao: Wuacala!- Kanna le dirigió una mirada asesina a Hao- "Digo! Que rico! Me encanta el brócoli con queso, esta muy sabroso! Además los hace crecer grandes y hermosos! Si!

Keiko: Bien! Pacemos a comer!

Hao le hablo por lo bajo a Kanna- "A mí que me sirvan otra cosa para comer!"

Kanna: Eres terrible Hao!- Le decía la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza

Hao: Seré lo que tú quieras pero ni de chiste como eso! Mejor se los guardamos a Yoh! Se me hace que a el si le van a encantar! Estoy seguro! – Le decía el chico mientras sonreía

* * *

 **Por la noche en un lujoso restorán…**

Anna y Len se encontraban cenando en un muy lujoso restorán, el chico la tomaba de la mano- "Amor! Me encantaría hacerte una pregunta"

Anna: Te escucho mi amor!

Len: Anna! Mi amor!- Decía el chico mientras sacaba un estuche y lo habría para mostrar un hermoso anillo de diamantes – "Esto es para ti! Quise que fuera el mejor! El más hermoso! Te amo Anna y por eso quiero que seas mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos!"- Esta vez saco el anillo del estuche para después colocárselo a Anna al tiempo que le decía- "Aceptarías hacerme el extraordinario honor de convertirte en mi esposa?- Anna no se lo podía creer, estaba muy emocionada- "Si! Si quiero casarme contigo!"- Le dijo la chica mientras lo abrazo emotivamente – "Claro que me quiero casar contigo!- Esta vez Len le dio un tierno beso a Anna, rozando suavemente sus labios con los de la chica, cuando rompieron el beso Anna fue la primera en hablar

Anna: Y cuando quieres que sea la boda?

Len: Hoy esta noche! Tu cuando quieres que sea?

Anna: Estas loco? Eso es muy pronto!

Len: Bueno si tienes razón! Mañana!

Anna: Bueno ya hablando enserio! Me gustaría fuera en un año!

Len: Pero un año es mucho tiempo! Y sabes por qué? Por qué me muero de ganas de que seas la señora de Tao!

Anna: Yo también me muero de ganas por ser tu esposa! Pero hay que ver muchas cosas de la boda! Además donde vamos a vivir, etcétera!

Len: Bueno en eso tienes razón! Entonces haremos lo que tú quieras! Nos casamos en un año! Pero ni un día más!

Anna: Lo prometo!- Le dijo la chica besándolo nuevamente

* * *

 **Al otro día en la iglesia…**

Tamao Tamamura, Yoh Asakura, hoy se presentan ante dios, para celebrar el sacramento del matrimonio. Vienen a contraer matrimonio libre y voluntariamente?

Tamao y Yoh se miraron sonriéndose uno al otro, mientras entrelazaban sus manos, para después voltear a ver al padre y contestar al insonoro- " Si!"

Aquí ante dios nuestro seños, pregunto a los presentes si hay algún impedimento para celebrar este matrimonio, dígalo ahora o cállelo para siempre!- De pronto de entre los presentes se puso de pie una chica vestida de negro quien cubría su rostro con un sombrero y un velo negro, de inmediato se paró frente al altar a una distancia considerable para no ser reconocida por nadie – "Tamao te lo advertí! Nadie se burla de mí y vive para contarlo! No permitiré que te cases! Antes prefiero verte muerta!"- Dicho esto disparo directamente a Tamao dándole en el pecho, ante la confusión de la gente aprovecho para salir huyendo del lugar aunque al paso de su huida, no se percató que se le cayó una pulsera, mientras tanto entre los presente se había formado un caos, Yoh sostenía a Tamao hincado en el suelo , el vestido de la chica estaba totalmente manchado de sangre, mientras que Yoh no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, derramaba lagrimas mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Tamao quien permanecía inconsciente el chico gritaba desesperado –"Que es esto dios mío! Que es esto!"- Mikihisa salió corriendo para intentar atrapar a la asesina, Mientras Keiko trataba de llamar una ambulancia y una patrulla, de pronto su mejor amigo Horo horo se acercó asta el para ayudarlo- "Yoh tienes que calmarte! Déjame revisarla por favor!"- Trato de ver si Tamao aun tenia signos vitales, colocando su mano en su cuello – "Tranquilo amigo aun sigue con vida!- En los invitados había confusión, no creían lo que pasaba mas unos minutos después la sirena de la ambulancia se escuchaba

Horo horo: Ya viene la ambulancia amigo tranquilo!

Yoh: Tami! No te mueras por favor!- De pronto los para médicos entraron y rápidamente colocaron a Tamao en una camilla, para después salir velozmente con ella, mientras en el camino le daban los primeros auxilios y trataban de controlar la hemorragia, mientras que Horo horo trataba de reconfortar a Yoh, quien no paraba de llorar- "Tranquilo amigo, yo te llevare al hospital!"- Yoh algo aturdido solo le respondió con un- "Gracias!"

* * *

 **Por la noche en la mansión Munzer…**

Anna había organizado una cena especial, por lo que le había pedido a su familia que estuvieran presentes, en la mesa se encontraban Jeanne, su esposo Redseb, la Pequeña Mia de 4 años una pequeña de cabellos largos plateados y ojos castaños hija de Jeanne, también estaba Shalona, Marion un tanto distraída, Elisa, Fausto y por supuesto Len y Anna, quienes tenían un anuncio que hacer a su familia.

Mía: Abuelita quiero que me compres un disfraz de libre soy!

Elisa: Si mi vida! Mañana que vaya de compras te lo buscare!

Fausto: El mas lindo que encontremos te compraremos!

Eliza: Hija te pasa algo? No has dicho nada en toda la cena!

Anna: Mejor dicho ni siquiera has comido nada solo estás jugando con los cubiertos!

Shalona: Te pasa algo?

Marion: No descuiden! Estoy bien! Es solo que no tengo hambre eso es todo!

Jeanne: Pues la cena estuvo exquisita!

Fausto: Si! Efectivamente! Pero me encantaría saber cuál es el motivo de esta cena tan elegante!

Anna: Tengo un anuncio que hacerles!

Redseb: Dinos Anni para que esta cena tan elegante que festejaremos?

Shalona: Si dinos!

Len se puso de Pie con su copa en la mano- " Bueno en realidad el que tiene que hacerles una petición soy yo sobre todo a ustedes Fausto y Elisa!

Fausto: Te escuchamos!

Eliza: Si de que se trata Len?

Len: Quiero agradecerles que hayan traído al mundo a una persona tan maravillosa como Anna, y me siento muy afortunado de haberla conocido y es por eso que quiero hacerles esta petición! Don Fausto, Doña Elisa! Yo amo a su hija! Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella! Es por eso que formalmente les quiero pedir la mano de Anna!- Las reacciones de sorpresa no se hicieron en los rostros de Redseb, Jeanne, Fausto y Elisa se dibujó una sonrisa, mientras que a Marion no le hiso nada de gracia pues estaba encaprichada con Len Y Shalona conocía muy bien a su sobrina ya que desde niña siempre fue su consentida, por lo que sabía que la noticia de la boda le había caído como bomba

Elisa: Me toman por sorpresa!

Fausto: Tú estás de acuerdo mi niña?

Anna: Si! Muy de acuerdo!

Fausto: En ese caso! Hijo! Bienvenido a la Familia!

Anna: Muchas gracias Papito!- Menciono la chica mientras abrazaba a Fausto por el cuello

Fausto: Me da mucho gusto que seas tan feliz mi niña!- Jeanne por su parte se puso de pie y le dio un emotivo abrazo a Len y Anna – Felicidades Amiga!"- "Gracias!"- Después Redseb, Elisa, Fausto eh incluso Shalona también felicitaron a la pareja con un abrazo

Anna: Y tú no me vas a felicitar Marion?

Marion fingiendo alegría se puso de Pie y también la abrazo – "Pero por supuesto que te felicito hermanita! De todo corazón deseo que sean muy felices!"

Shalona: Y cuando será la boda?

Anna: Dentro de un año! Es que queremos hacer las cosas con calma sin precipitarnos!

Fausto: Pues eso me parece muy bien!

Jeanne: Amiga ya sabes que lo que necesites yo puedo ayudarte!

Anna: Que bueno que lo dices porque queremos que tú y Redseb sean los padrinos de anillos!

Redseb: Cuenten con ello! Por eso que les parece si hacemos un brindis! Brindo por la felicidad de los futuros novios!- Menciono el chico mientras todos chocaban sus copas y al unisonoro gritaron- "SALUD!"- Dando un sorbo a sus copas

Marion: Yo también tengo un anuncio que hacerles! Me voy a Paris por un tiempo!

Elisa: Otra vez de viaje?

Marion: Si es que quiero tomarme un año sabático, después de eso me comprometeré al cien en la empresa lo juro!

Redseb: Pero y tus acciones?

Marion: Si Redseb no tiene inconveniente, me gustaría las manejara el en mi ausencia! Confió en el plenamente!

Redseb: Yo no tengo inconveniente!

Marion: Pues ya está! No se diga mas! Y bueno los dejo tengo que ir a empacar! Tía podrías ayudarme con mis maletas!

Shalona: Por supuesto cariño! Vamos!

Marion estaba por retirarse pero antes de hacerlo se dirigió nuevamente a Anna y a Len –"Y nuevamente muchas felicidades!- Dicho esto salió dejando a todos algo confundidos

Anna: Es mi imaginación o Marion está un poco rara!

Fausto: Si tienes razón!

Len: Bueno un año sabático no le cae mal a nadie!

Jeanne: Si tienes razón!

* * *

 **En el Hospital…**

 **Cuarto de Tamao…**

Yoh entro acompañado de Horo horo a ver a Tamao, estaba desecho, por lo que Horo horo decidió guardar distancia y dejarlos que hablaran, aunque escuchaba lo que hablaban – "Tami! Mi amor! Estoy aquí contigo!- De pronto Tamao abrió los ojos y lo miro dulcemente –" Yoh! Yo necesito decirte algo"

Yoh: Tamao ahora no! En cuanto te recuperes hablaremos de eso, ahora solo quiero que sepas que Te amo! Y estaré contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe!

Tamao: Mi amor! La mujer que me disparo se llama Anna Munzer! Es de nuestra círculo social! Una rubia de cabellos largos ligeramente ondulado! Y…!

Yoh: No digas nada Tami por favor!

Tamao: Te amo! Te amé más que a mi propia vida! Más me equivoque y este es el precio de mi error!

Yoh: Tamao no agás eso por favor! No me hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo! Como si no hubiera un mañana para nosotros! Mi cielo no me dejes!

Tamao: Yoh, uno siente cuando ya le llego su fin! Siento como mi vida se apaga lentamente! Yoh! Yo te amo! Y tu?

Yoh: Yo te amo desde el aquel día que te conocí! Te acuerdas?

Tamao: Como olvidarlo! Desde ese día fui tan feliz! Por favor Yoh! Bésame! – Yoh sin pensarlo se aproximó a juntar sus labios junto a los de Tamao acariciándolos dulcemente en un dulce beso de amor, el cual solo duro unos instantes, porque justo en ese momento la vida de Tamao termino

Yoh: Tami por favor! No me agás esto! Por favor abre los ojos! Por favor alguien que haga algo! Sálvenla por favor!- Horo horo con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a su amigo, para tratar de reconfortarlo- "Por favor Tamao, te amo con todo mi corazón!"

Horo horo: Por favor, Yoh tienes que calmarte!

Yoh: Es que no puede ser posibles! Ella estaba tan llena de vida! Teníamos muchos planes, hoy íbamos a unir nuestras vidas! Teníamos viajes, nuestros sueños, por favor! No me dejes! Respira por lo que más quieras! No te vayas!

Horo horo: Tienes que ser fuerte! Sé cuánto la amas pero por favor! Tienes que dejarla ir! A mí también me duele, ella también era mi sangre!

Yoh: No mi fuerza era ella! Y al único lado que va ir va ser a nuestro casa, conmigo! Hay va pasar su última morada!

Horo horo: Yoh estás loco, como vamos a velarla en la casa donde iban a vivir, por favor ya no te tortures!

Yoh: Ese iba a ser nuestro hogar, y hay quiero que la velemos!

Horo horo: Esta bien! Eso aremos entonces!

* * *

 **En la sala de espera…**

Hao: Tamao murió!

Keiko: Dios mío no es cierto!

Mikihisa: Y tu hermano?

Hao: Esta destrozado! Horo horo esta con el!

De los ojos de Lyserg rodaron un par de lágrimas, aunque su semblante serio nunca cambio, más de pronto su celular sonó, por lo que se alejó de todos para contestar- " Donde te metiste?"

Marion: Estoy en un lugar muy seguro! Como esta Tamao? Escuche en las noticias que salió bien de una operación?

Lyserg: No me digas que te preocupa mi prima! No se suponía querías matarla? Pues que crees permíteme felicitarte! Todo te salió como querías! Tamao está muerta! Espero que ya estés contenta!

Marion al escucharlo no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por su rostro, pero Lyserg la hizo volver a la realidad- "Ahora querida mía! Estas en mis manos! Y si quieres que mantenga la boca callada vas a tener que pagar por mi silencio!

Marion: Descuida que te pagare muy bien porque cierres la boca! Dame un número de cuenta para que te deposite dinero!

Lyserg: Te lo are llegar en un rato! Ahora querida mía te dejo, tengo un funeral al que asistir! Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo!

* * *

 **Más tarde en el funeral…**

Horo horo: No lo puedo creer!

Lyserg: No entiendo cuáles fueron sus razones de esa mujer, para hacer lo que hizo?

Hao: Y ahora anda libre como si no hubiera hecho nada! Y ni siquiera sabemos quién malditos fue!

Más de pronto Horo horo fijo su vista en Yoh, quien estaba llorando sobre el ataúd de su amada, esta escena rompía el corazón de todos, pero nadie se atrevía a separarlo de ella, así que Horo horo decidió acercarse, le coloco la mano en la espalda mientras miraba a Tamao en su ataúd

Horo horo: Te agradezco todo el tiempo que le dedicaste a mi prima! Estar a tu lado la hizo muy feliz!

Yoh: Porque tuvo que pasar esto? No sé cómo voy a poder vivir sin ella!

Horo horo: Tenemos que ser fuertes! Yo tampoco se dé dónde voy a sacar fuerzas! Pero lo tenemos que hacer!

Yoh: Porque tuvo que morir, yo iba a estar a su lado toda la vida, teníamos tantas cosas por hacer, ya nada de lo que haga me sirve si ella no está aquí a mi lado, se fue y con ella se llevó todos mis sueños! Iba a darme un hijo! Y mi vida se fue con ellos!

Horo horo: Tranquilo hermano!- Le dijo mientras lo envolvió en un abrazo, tratando de asimilar lo que Yoh le acababa de confesar mas minutos después se acercó a ellos Mikihisa

Mikihisa: Como estas?

Yoh: Mal! De que otra manera podría estar después de que me arrebataron lo más valioso para mí!

Mikihisa: Hijo! Sé que este no es el momento, pero yo quiero decirte que ya las autoridades están investigando, quien fue la mujer que le arrebato la vida a Tamao! En cuanto sepan quien fue la van a meter a la cárcel!

Yoh: Nada de eso es suficiente! Nada me va a devolverme a Tamao!

Mikihisa: Lo se hijo, pero al menos esto no va a quedar impune! Yo encontré una pulsera tirada, se le callo aquella mujer, tal vez pueda ayudar a localizar a esa mujer! No es una pulsera ordinaria! Es una pulsera muy fina y tiene unas iniciales grabada A.M., el chico tomo la pulsera para mirarla con detenimiento mientras recordó

 **Flashback** **...**

Tamao: Mi amor! La mujer que me disparo se llama Anna Munzer! Es de nuestra círculo social! Una rubia de cabellos largos ligeramente ondulado! Y…!

 **Fin Flashback**

Yoh: Voy a quedarme con ella!

Mikihisa: Pero hijo!

Yoh: Por favor papa!

Mikihisa: Esta bien Yoh! Como tu quieras!- Dicho esto se alejó de ellos para buscar a Keiko

Horo horo. No me digas que piensas hacer justicia por tu propia mano?

Yoh: Así es! Tengo algunas pistas de quien fue! Tamao antes de morir me dio el nombre de su asesina! Solo quiero saber una cosa, me vas a ayudar?

Horo horo: Sabes que sí! Para eso estamos los amigos! Además Tamao era mi prima!

Yoh: Gracias Horo horo! Sabía que podía contar contigo!

* * *

 **Fuera de la casa…**

Hao fumaba un cigarro mientras Kanna se acercaba hasta el

Kanna: Estas bien?

Hao: Me parte el alma ver a mi hermano así!

Kanna: No te pongas así! Recuerda que nosotros tenemos que reconfortar a tu hermano! Yo sé que con todos nosotros unidos apoyándolo él no se va a dejar caer por esto!

Hao: Gracias Kanna!

Kanna: Hao! Tú sabes que yo te apoyo en lo que sea! Además tú sabes que Yoh es mi mejor amigo! Y los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas!

Hao: Es que todavía no puedo creer que esto esté pasando!

Kanna: Hao! Hay que enfrentar estas circunstancias con ánimo, con optimismo, con cariño! Pero sobretodo con amor! Estamos juntos!- Dicho esto abrazo a Hao, mientras este apenas y respondió al abrazo de la chica

* * *

 **Al otro día en el panteón…**

Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás!

Yoh: Se acercó con una rosa blanca en la mano con lágrimas en los ojos y se arrodillo ante la tumba -

Yoh: Mi amor! Yo sé que no te voy a poder ver nunca más! Pero si acaso puedes escucharme! Quiero que sepas que eres el amor de mi vida! Yo sé que no te voy a poder olvidar nunca mas!

Algún dia voy a estar contigo otra vez! Pero antes de que eso pace yo te juro que voy a vengar tu muerte! Voy hacer sufrir a la culpable de tu muerte, esa maldita de Anna Munzer va pagar muy caro tu muerte! Te lo juro! Adiós para siempre amor mío!- seguido de esto beso la rosa y después la arrojo sobre la caja

* * *

 **En la Mansión Munzer…**

Marion caminaba de un lado a otro mientras maldecía a Anna, estaba furiosa por la noticia de la boda- "No puedo creer que esa estúpida se vaya a casar con Len!"

Shalona: Cálmate nena por dios!

Marion: Es una maldita bruja! La odio! La odio! LA ODIO! Como la aborrezco!- Gritaba mientras golpeaba con un libro en el sillón del tocador

Shalona: Si reinita! Pero yo te aconsejo que te calmes! En este momento todo es peras en almíbar para Anna! Por eso no te conviene ponerte en evidencia!

Marion: No quiero ponerme en evidencia! Todo lo que quiero es que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra!

Shalona: Vaya! Cuanto odio hay en tus ojos!

Marion: Si tía! La aborrezco! Y estoy segura que ella a mi también! Cada vez que nos encontramos se lo veo escrito en su cara! Pero que ni crea que la voy a dejar que se case!

Shalona: Y qué piensas hacer para impedirlo?

Marion: Me iré por un tiempo pero cuando regrese te juro que are hasta lo imposible por separarlos!

Shalona: Yo te avisare cualquier cosa que pase por acá! Aunque yo creo que deberías quedarte!

Marion: NO! No puedo quedarme por ahora!

Shalona: Pero por qué? Que te lo impide?

No puedo decírtelo! Pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda volveré! Para impedir que Anna se case!

Shalona: Esta bien hija!

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI TERCER FIC PORFA DEJEN COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECE ESTA HISTORIA, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VIENE EL DESENLACE DE LA BODA DE ANNA MUCHOS SALUDOS!**


End file.
